Arandil's Drabbles
by Arandil
Summary: Drabbles are small nuggets of fiction that are exactly 100 words in length. Here is my collection of them, divided by Age.
1. Age of the Trees Good

**Title: Truth (double drabble)  
****Age: Age of the Trees  
****PoV: Third Person - Nerdanel  
****Other Characters: Fëanor**

"Is there truth in the whisperings I hear? They say you murdered your mother."

A powerful fury flashed through his eyes and Nerdanel saw his jaw clench even tighter. For a moment, she feared to breathe until she saw the anger replaced by a deep sorrow. He held her gaze but his response was barely audible.

"Do you believe them to be true?"

Nerdanel's heart filled with compassion, but it was not enough to overcome her disquiet. How to answer such a question of someone she barely knew? She focused her eyes on a point in the distance so she no longer had to bear the intensity of his gaze. It was wreaking havoc on her nerves, even if there was something about it that thrilled her.

"People who are capable of kin slaying are said to have no _f__ëa_," she mused to herself. Turning her attention back to him, she continued. "But yours burns stronger than most." She watched his face, intent on catching any reaction to what she had said. His eyes no longer gave away what he was feeling as he waited silently to hear her judgment.

"No, Curufinwë. I do not believe any of the whispers."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Spirit of Fire  
****Age: Age of the Trees  
****PoV: Third Person Omniscient  
****Other Characters: Finwë, Míriel**

"I feel him stir within me."

Finwë gazed fondly at his wife as he placed his hand on her protruding stomach. "Is he always this active?" he asked with a smile.

Míriel nodded and leaned in to rest her head on her husband's shoulder. "I shall call him 'Fëanáro.'

"Spirit of fire?" Finwë asked, pulling away from his wife and raising an eyebrow. "What do you foresee for him?"

Míriel held his gaze for a moment before answering. "Great shall be his deeds."

Finwë beamed proudly and hugged her to him, not noticing the briefest shadow pass across her face.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Justified  
****Age: Age of the Trees  
****PoV: First Person - Fëanor **

Burning. Fighting. Death. Destruction.

I watch as the scene unfolds in front of me. In a brief respite from the battle that rages, my anger ebbs as my mind floods with questions.

I have heard some say that the ends justify the means. Is this the truth? If Morgoth is overcome, if we have victory, if the Great Jewels are returned, will my actions be justified?

This is no time for reflection; it is too late to repent. If you are not with us, you are the enemy, and you deserve the same mercy as was shown to my father.

**-oOo-**

**Title: A Shadow in the Door  
****Age: Age of the Trees  
****PoV: First Person - Finwë  
****Other Characters: Morgoth**

How could something so small be coveted by so many?

It matters not. I hear him banging at the door, using all his fell strength to try and enter the house of my son. He will not succeed; I will use all the strength I possess to stop him.

The door has given way. He stands before me, might and shadow. I should be intimidated but there is no time for that now. He demands what is his. I draw my sword.

His laugh is filled with malevolence. It matters not. "I will die before you possess the Great Jewels."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Foresight  
****Age: Age of the Trees  
****PoV: Third Person Objective  
****Other Characters: Mahtan, Prophetess  
****InstaDrabble Words: bewailed, diviner, muddles, struts**

"What ill deeds have you foreseen? Speak, seer, or get thee from my home. "

The diviner stood calmly before the smith master. "Though you may not desire to muddle in her affairs, you must stay your daughter from her current path."

"If you speak of her attention to the son of the king, there is naught I can do. While I may not care for how he struts through the city, she is of the age to make her own decisions."

"His arrogance you speak of shall be much bewailed, and he shall be named kinslayer before the end."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Passion  
****Age: Age of the Trees  
****PoV: Third Person - Nerdanel  
****Other Characters: Fëanor  
****InstaDrabble Words:** **flare, shrug, figment, portion, shallowbrain**

He walked towards her and her passion flared within her. He must feel a portion of what she felt …he was standing so close she could feel the heat from his body. There was one way to know.

"What do you desire, Curufinwë?" She waited breathlessly for his answer.

Grasping her hand and fueling her longing, he unexpectedly shrugged. "You are the only one whose skill comes close to mine. I desire your company."

"Comes _close_, you _shallowbrain_?" His want had been a figment of her imagination. Rejection turned her ardor to anger. "_Far surpasses_ is closer to the truth."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Age of the Trees  
****PoV: First Person - Ambarussa  
****Other Characters: Fëanor  
****InstaDrabble Words:**** splash, orange, weapon, fortify**

The flames leap up, bright orange against the black night. I hear splashes in the water and turn my head away, willing the screams to stop.

I see my father, the fire that consumes the ships reflected in his eyes; for a moment hiding the haunted expression he's worn since he heard of his own father's demise.

I ask him if he roused my brother. He drops his weapon and closes his eyes. I know the answer before he speaks. His words are pained, for what can fortify his spirit now that he has killed my brother, his own son?

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Age of the Trees  
****PoV: First Person - Fëanor  
****InstaDrabble Words:**** tradition, jewel, reverence, acquiesce**

Curse the Valar.

Their thralls are we, and naught else despite what lies they spin. Their traditions they expect us to uphold, yet they care not for our wishes, they laugh in their high thrones at our desire for freedom as a parent may laugh at the whims of a child. They respect us not, but expect us to bow to them in reverence and acquiesce to their every request.

Are we not the Children of Ilúvatar? How dare they when they can not prevent one of their own from destroying the Trees, murdering my father and raping my jewels.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Age of the Trees  
****PoV: First Person - Nerdanel  
****InstaDrabble Words:**** escape, knife, shadow, tear**

For me, there is no escape.

Tears can not drown my pain, nor can time diminish it. Like a knife it slices through my being, tearing away pieces of my _fëa_.

His absence is a shadow on my heart, and with it I have to bear the hollowness of having lost my sons as well.

Is this punishment for my strength? I am one of two women who loved him, should I have taken the same path the other chose? Had I not been able to withstand his passions, would I now be granted rest?

No, for me, no escape.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Age of the Trees  
****PoV: First Person - Fëanor  
****Other Characters: Caranthir  
****InstaDrabble Words:**** quietest, confesses, frosts, conniving**

A fine powder frosts the table where my tools should lay. They have gone missing; the only clue to their whereabouts two small handprints in the dust. They can only belong to one.

I find him, my littlest one but by no means the quietest. Before I can speak, he confesses. His older brothers, conniving he makes them out to be, coerced him into it. His lower lip quivers.

"_Atar_, please don't be angry."

I kiss his forehead. "This time I will not, my little Moryo, but learn from this not to follow others blindly, for that leads to trouble."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Age of the Trees  
****PoV: First Person - Mahtan  
****Other Characters: Nerdanel**

We did not need to run to the white shores with the others. We could see the orange flickering on the far horizon well enough from our house outside of Tirion.

_Fire._

Fire had consumed her husband. Fire had consumed her sons. The same fire that had one day, years past, captured her heart.

I hugged my sobbing daughter close to my chest silently, for there were no words of comfort I had to offer. I thanked the Valar that she herself had not been consumed and then wondered if it would have been better for her if she had.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Forget Her Not  
****Age: Age of the Trees  
****PoV: Third Person Objective  
****Other Characters: Fëanor, Finwë**

"No joy remained for her; no love, no peace."

"_Atar_, had she no love for her son, her _Fëanáro_?"

"All her love and being she poured into her child. Her fëa was spent, she saw naught but darkness. Not even did the _silmë_ hold beauty for her."

"Then no beauty shall it hold for me."

"No, Curufinwë, do not disgrace her. Honour her memory; embrace the light. Let her sacrifice not have been in vain."

"Aye, father. Call me not Curufinwë, for I shall take the name my mother gave me."

"And I shall hold you dearest to my heart."


	2. Second Age Evil

**Title: Annatar  
****Age: Second Age - ****Númenor  
****PoV: Sauron**

All has transpired as I had hoped.

The pride of Man is not something to be taken lightly, or tossed aside. Nay, it is a gift to those who know how to manipulate it, to bend it to their will.

Foolish Men, believing their might was as great as those who helped in their creation. Even I have the sense not to oppose the Valar directly. But Men, in all their overconfident self-importance sought to do just that.

Blame me, do they? Did I man their ships? Did I send the wave?

Did they not wage war upon me first?

**-oOo-**

**Title: Ash Nazg  
****Age: Second Age - Pre Last ****Alliance  
****PoV: First Person - Sauron  
****Other Characters: One Ring**

I am beautiful.

I need no force. Those Firstborn star-worshippers see my fair façade and welcome my counsel; my lore; my knowledge. I gift to them secrets that only a Maia of Aulë would know and they drink up my teaching with unquenchable thirst. "Rings of Power," they call their creation. An accurate description; but the power will be all mine.

I am cunning.

Little do they know of my true nature. I will dominate them as no one else has done before. Even my Master was not capable of this kind of supremacy.

_Ash nazg_… Know me. Fear me.


	3. Early Third Age Good

**Title: Escaped  
****Age: Early Third Age  
****PoV: Third Person Omniscient  
****Other Characters: Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen  
****InstaDrabble Words:** **dash, hutch, nuisance, balm, grass**

Elladan and Elrohir walked silently through the tall grass. Their father had finally relented, allowing Arwen to keep the young wounded bunny she had found, long after its injuries had healed. A make-shift hutch had been built but before the animal could be put inside, the nuisance of a creature made a mad dash towards the lush gardens without a backward glance.

Their reassurances that they would find the animal were a balm on Arwen's nerves. A movement caught the eye of both seasoned hunters and as one they glanced towards it without moving a muscle. Their quarry was found!

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Early Third Age  
****PoV: First Person - Elladan  
****Other Characters: Elrohir, Edhellana (OC)**

Elrohir and I relax under the shade of Imladris's trees. She approaches; I know she believes us to be asleep. Her attack will be swift, but we wait in anticipation for it.

She pounces and with the quickness of years of hunting together, Elrohir and I pin her to the ground.

"You thought to surprise us, Edhellana?"

Elrohir has already stripped his shirt off and within moments, Edhellana receives her punishment for sneaking up on two elves. She moans as she wrestles with my brother. It is only a matter of time until he tires, when I shall take over.


	4. Third Age Battle of Five Armies Good

**Title: News From The North  
****Age: Third Age - ****Battle**** of Five Armies  
****PoV: Third Person Objective  
****Other Characters: Ecthelion, Denethor**

"Father!" Denethor burst into the citadel, thrusting leaves of parchment at a frowning Steward. "Read the news the messenger has brought from Lake-Town!"

Ecthelion shuffled through the four pages of the message, skimming the words and mumbling quietly to himself. Suddenly he broke into a wide smile.

"This indeed is good news!" He handed the letter back to Denethor. "That old worm was interfering with our shipments of Dorwinion from the north."

"Shall we have a celebration, then?" Denethor's smile rivaled that of any young boy faced with the prospect of a party.

Ecthelion ruffled his son's hair. "Most certainly."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Third Age - ****Battle**** of the Five Armies  
****PoV: First Person - Aragorn  
****Other Characters: Elrohir, Gandalf, Dwarves, Bilbo Baggins**

I was ten the first time I saw a Hobbit.

I remember it vividly. Elrohir and I were having a swordfight and I was winning. Gandalf came to Imladris with a company of Dwarves. That Gandalf, he always traveled with the strangest crowd.

Then I saw him, lagging behind the last, rather large dwarf. He was not a dwarf, for he had no beard, and he went barefoot, displaying the hairiest feet I had ever seen.

Who would have guessed that one of them would save the world seventy five years later, and that I would travel with his Company?


	5. Third Age Pre Ring War Good

**Title: Boyhood  
****Age: Third Age - Pre Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person Objective  
****Other Characters: Théodred, Éomer**

"Race you to that hill!"

"What hill?" Éomer asked as he turned his mount to face his cousin; but Théodred's horse was already off and running across the plain. Still a little small for his new horse, it took Éomer a moment to coax him to a run. Yet he reached the small rise just moments after the other boy.

"Is that how you will demonstrate fairness when you are king?" he taunted.

Théodred sidled his horse up next to Éomer's and clasped his shoulder, giving his cousin a toothy grin. "No! By then I shall have a faster horse."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Third Age - Pre Ring War  
****PoV: First Person - Éomer  
****Other Characters: Éowyn  
****InstaDrabble Words: sister, emotional, deviant, hunter, mythmakers**

My sister. My dear, sweet, emotional, deviant sister. Now she fancies herself a hunter. I suppose I should not scorn her. It has not been long since she came to me, begging to be taught the skills of a rider. To no one's surprise, she learned faster than most of the young boys apprenticed to the horse masters. But a hunter? If it is to be, I must take it upon myself to teach her, as I have before. I wonder often if she realizes that she is the stuff of stories, a character mythmakers would die to write of.

**-oOo-**

**Title: In Dreams  
Age: Third Age - Pre Ring War  
PoV: First Person - Aragorn  
InstaDrabble Words: tower, tree, suspicious, worldly**

I see it in my dreams: a white tower, gleaming in the bright sun as if diamonds lined its walls. In front stands a white tree in a marble courtyard suspiciously empty of people. I am there. I feel the warm breeze blowing through my hair.

An otherworldly voice calls my name, calls me Elessar, the elfstone. I turn away from this voice for it mocks me. No gem of the elves am I, no diamond in the rough. When I awaken I am naught more than a ranger. That fate is not mine so long as the Shadow endures.


	6. Third Age Pre Ring War Evil

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Third Age - Pre Ring War  
****PoV****: First Person - Gríma Wormtongue  
****Other Characters: Éowyn  
****InstaDrabble**** Words:**** fettering, uphold, caustic, smite**

She gives me a caustic smile. One day I will smite that smug look from her face.

"My lord desist, I have a certain station to uphold."

She feels as if they are fettering her here; a caged wild bird, perhaps, who longs for her freedom. I will offer her what she desires and she will in turn provide me with what I need. It matters not what she says or does, or even if she is agreeable. When all has come to pass, I will have my way with her and her indomitable spirit will at last be broken.

**-oOo-**

**Title: ****Biding His Time  
Age: Third Age - Pre Ring War  
PoV: Third Person - Gríma  
****Other Characters: Éomer  
InstaDrabble Words: ****dismiss, innermost, best  
****InstaDrabble**** Theme: ****Riders of Rohan **

They were, of course, the best the fair country had to offer. Strong and tall, taught to ride before they could even walk, these soldiers of Rohan, these horsemen of lore were a mighty force not to be casually dismissed. However, if he could scatter them, render them leaderless, their strength could be diminished and their threat to his plans would be eliminated.

One man lay between him and the realization of his designs. Deep in the innermost reaches of his heart, Gríma hated as well as feared Éomer. But someday he would achieve the removal of the king's sister-son.


	7. Third Age Ring War Good

**Title: Taken  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: First Person - Aragorn  
****Other Characters: Boromir**

A son of Gondor, a noble man whose loyalty to his people is second to nothing. My brother in arms, he made me realize the strength left in men; there is courage yet. I know now, when I fight for this world, til my last breath, I won't be alone.

He fell too soon. His blade sang that day, but we were overcome. The enemy has claimed another fine warrior; a son, a brother, now never to be a father. His death will not be in vain; our city will not fall and the strength of men will not fail.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Change in Perception  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person - Bilbo Baggins  
****Other Characters: Glóin**

"Glóin!" Bilbo stood as the dwarf entered the Hall of Fire.

"At the service of you and your family."

Bilbo crossed the hall. "Good to see you!" Only then did he notice Glóin's worried expression. "What troubles you?"

"I fear for my son's safety on this mission. He is sure to encounter many perils."

"Ah, but was our own adventure not riddled with danger?" Bilbo said comfortingly.

"True," Glóin sighed deeply, "but this is my son."

Bilbo glanced quickly at Frodo who was conversing with his young friends. He placed a comforting hand on Glóin's shoulder. "I understand, my friend."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Consent  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person - Faramir  
****Other Characters: Éowyn, Éomer**

"You are sure he will not be angry? I have seen the man in battle and do not wish to provoke him."

Éowyn's laughter dispelled some of Faramir's apprehension. "Do not worry. He will be pleased." She turned to smile at her brother as he approached, but he went straight for Faramir.

"Is it true that you mean to wed my sister?"

Seeing the steel in the other man's eyes, Faramir could only nod. He was so startled when Éomer vigorously grasped his shoulder that he almost missed the slight smile that had appeared on Éomer's face. "Then it would be fitting for me to call you brother."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Healed  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person Objective  
****Other Characters: Pippin, Éowyn**

A young hobbit burst through the door of the Houses of Healing. "Where is he? Where is Merry, my cousin?"

Éowyn walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You must be Pippin. Much have I heard about your valor from your cousin." She smiled at the confused Hobbit. "I am Éowyn, of Rohan."

Pippin stared up at her in wonder. "You are truly as beautiful as Lord Faramir has told us." He curtsied deeply to the astonished Sheildmaiden, who unexpectedly softened her gaze towards him.

"Your cousin is well," she answered softly. "We both have been healed."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Precious  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: First Person - Legolas  
****Other Characters: One Ring, Frodo Baggins**

_The shadow growssssss…_

A whisper in my head. I thought myself immune to the call of the Ring, but it speaks to my greatest desire.

_The Green wood, restored to greatnessssss…_

I glance at the Ringbearer, sleeping the way mortals do, though tonight his sleep is fitful. Does it speak to him in the same way that it does to me? I set my mind against its call.

_Mirkwood__…__ Shadowsssss…_

I steel myself against the images in my head; my greatest fear, my home overcome by the Shadow, and vow again to help defeat this fell device of the Enemy.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Waiting  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: First Person - Legolas  
****Other Characters: Fellowship**

We wait as Gandalf thinks.

The Men are restless. Aragorn has not stopped pacing since we halted. Maybe Men also feel the absence of the light of the stars.

The Hobbits are nervous. Frodo glances behind us; for what I am not sure. Do they miss, as I do, the trees overhead?

The only one at ease is that Dwarf. Apparently unnatural beings take to unnatural places. We would be better off should he stay in this vile black pit, and not burden us with his inborn tendency toward betrayal.

Yes, as Gandalf thinks, we can do naught but wait.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Doubt  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person - Glorfindel  
****Other Characters: Erestor**

"Think you that Lord Elrond made a wise decision?"

Glorfindel shot a surprised glance at his long time friend. "For ages we have known each other, Erestor. Yet this is the first I have heard you question his judgment."

"Sending the One Ring back to the Enemy in the hands of a Halfling? To me it seems like folly."

"To many it may seem as such. But what other choice have we?"

Erestor seemed to stiffen at those words. "There are safe places the Ring could be hidden.

Glorfindel clasped his shoulder. "Until the Ring is destroyed, nowhere is safe."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Of Elves and Horses  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person - Samwise Gamgee  
****Other Characters: Legolas, Bill the Pony**

"He is quite fond of you. Did you know?"

Samwise jumped when he heard the sound of the crystal clear voice speaking behind him. It was most unnatural the way the elf could appear behind you without your knowledge.

"Begging your pardon, Mister Legolas, but I can't say as if I understand."

"Bill," the elf said with laughter in his eyes. He rubbed the horse's nose, eliciting a happy sounding whinny from the animal. "He has never had a kinder master."

Sam was glad for the dark. It would not do to blush in front of one of the Firstborn.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Twenty Three  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: First Person - Denethor  
****InstaDrabble Words:** **mock, books, finite, play, knots, impartial, twenty-three**

My books mock me.

For all their number, their information is finite. They speak of how wars of old played out, but not how to quell the knots of tension mounting now in the world. I turn to them for answers and they give me none.

Twenty three days have past since I have last seen my eldest son, my pride, my heir. Fell have my thoughts become of late. I perhaps am not impartial, but I would he have stayed here where he is needed rather than journey off to consort with elves about the meaning of mythical dreams.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Warrior  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: First Person - Boromir  
****InstaDrabble Words:** **four, completed, pristine, altered, maternal**

The pristine morning was too beautiful to mar with battle, but the whims of the fates can not be altered. Our journey almost completed, it was a pity it had to end this way.

One.

I refused to feel the pain spreading. The Halflings must be protected.

Two.

I was a warrior. I _am_ a warrior.

Three.

I felt the earth beneath knees I hadn't realized I fell on. It was only a matter of time before arrow number four hit. The haze began to grow and I felt death's maternal embrace as the last of my consciousness slipped away.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Lesson in Swordplay  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: First Person - Aragorn  
****Other Characters: Boromir, Merry, Pippin, Legolas  
****InstaDrabble Words: down, body, bell, truth**

I watch as he teaches them to fight. Parry, parry, strike. A swing misses its mark and they jump on him to bring him down; two small bodies trying to pin a much larger one. The truth is he's allowing it. I wonder at how he became so good with the younger ones, having no children of his own. They really have taken to him, and he to them.

"That's enough, gentlemen." Suddenly I find myself on the ground beside the three of them.

A warning bell goes off in my head just as the Elf cries, "Crebain from Dunland!"

**-oOo-**

**Title: News  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person - Thranduil  
****Other Characters: Mirkwood Elf  
****InstaDrabble Words:** **injury, respect, to put, praise**

"He has sustained minor injury, my lord, but he is well." The messenger watched nervously as the king put down his carven staff.

"Praise the Valar." he whispered, almost to himself, before turning to the envoy. "And how have you news of my son?"

"A missive was received today, sire, from the Lord and Lady…" Before he could finish, the king was on his feet, striding towards the open door.

"I shall travel there to see him with my own eyes."

"With all due respect, my lord," the messenger held out a shaking hand. "They ask that you remain here."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person - Legolas  
****Other Characters: Aragorn**

"I thought to find you here."

The Elf knew who approached before he even heard the voice. Aragorn stood beside the white tree, the reflection of starlight in his eyes despite the worried crease of his brow.

"You need not remain."

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Your celebration has but started."

"You know what I speak of, Legolas. You stay for me, and Gimli, yet your heart has already departed. Follow it, if you must, for I know the call of the sea is strong."

Legolas approached Aragorn and clasped his shoulder. "Not as strong as my love for my friends."

**-oOo-**

**Title: A Chance Meeting  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person - Boromir  
****Other Characters: Maglor, Gondorian Soldiers**

"Someone approaches, my lord."

Boromir stirred from the light sleep into which he had fallen. They had left Gondor that morning so it could be one of their own, but there was always the possibility of encountering an enemy, even this early in a journey.

An old man, judging by his haggard appearance and his gait, with the hood of his cloak pulled over his head entered the camp. _Definitely not a Gondorian soldier, _thought Boromir.

"Would you be so kind as to allow an old harper rest, in exchange for a song."

Boromir eyed the minstrel warily. "Pull down your hood, old man, so we might see your face. If you are friend, you may stay, but leave off singing, for we travel through dangerous lands.

The old man laughed, a sound at odds with his appearance, for it was the light tinkling laugh of the young. "Dangerous lands? You know not danger."

He sat on the ground next to Boromir and removed his hood. Boromir found himself staring into the fair face of one of the Firstborn. _Faramir should be here,_ he thought with a pang of regret.

"Allow me to play you a song," he said, pulling a small harp out of his pack, "in exchange for a message brought to Elrond, whom you travel to see."

Boromir held out a hand. "No singing, please, my lord."

The Elf strummed one chord, beautiful in its dissonance, which sent shivers down Boromir's spine. "Very well, young soldier, but I think you might have liked to hear one song."

The Elf struggled to his feet. "But since not, heed what I say. Do what you ought, but swear no oaths." With that, he departed, leaving Boromir and his company in a state of unease the rest of the night.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: First Person - Erestor  
****Other Characters: Glorfindel**

I hear his string of curses long before I reach the stables. When I saw the young lady Arwen this morning, I knew something was amiss by the devious gleam in her eye. Never in my wildest dreams would I have imagined her audacity would reach this far.

He hears me approach and whirls around, the fire in his eyes almost as bright as the sun gleaming off his hair.

"She has taken him, Erestor! She has taken Asfaloth."

That she has, but had she not, he would be long gone.

"Come, Glorfindel. Mayhap she has done us a favor."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person Omniscient  
****Other Characters: Samwise Gamgee, Frodo Baggins  
****InstaDrabble Words:**** forge (as a verb!), friendship, cradle, tabletop**

Their friendship would be sung of for ages to come, forged during the hardships of the Quest, right up and into the fires of Mordor. It was not the future they spoke of now, but the past, as they sat on the rock which rose above the molten river like a tabletop, clinging to each other as they did not cling to hope; knowing though their time was over, their sacrifice allowed the world to go on.

Cradling his friend in his arms, the one brave little hobbit felt tears sting his eyes.

"Do you remember the Shire, Mr. Frodo?"

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person Objective  
****Other Characters: Merry, Pippin  
****InstaDrabble Words:**** Music, cheese smile and limit**

"Hey," Pip yelled through a mouthful, "that piece of bread was mine."

"Was not," Merry answered, "you took the last piece of cheese."

"You could have offered to share." Pip pouted at his older cousin. "At least 'til I was full."

Merry laughed as he bit into the coveted slice. "Your appetite knows no limits Pip. Were I to wait for you to finish, I would starve."

"You? Starve?" Pippin snickered. "Not while Farmer Maggot has a fresh crop."

Merry shoved the last of the bread into his mouth and winked at Pippin. "Shall we?"

"Music to my ears, Merry."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person - Gandalf  
****Other Characters: Merry, Pippin  
****InstaDrabble Words:**** glass, duty, inconceivable, circumspect**

"Perhaps, dear Pip, a wizard would call the glass half full."

Gandalf puffed at his pipe. It was inconceivable that the two young Hobbits would turn their conversation to philosophy, but here they were, dutifully washing dishes, their punishment for not being circumspect when it came to his fireworks, and having the glass-half-empty conversation.

"I don't know, Merry. Perhaps we should ask him how he views the glass."

Both pairs of eyes turned to him and both sets of hands stopped washing. Gandalf picked up the glass, drank the remaining ale, and tossed it into the water.

"Nice going, Pip."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person - Legolas  
****Other Characters: Haldir  
****InstaDrabble Words:**** Mark, orders, wind, strength**

"Do you ever miss your mark, young prince?"

Legolas's raised eyebrow was the only indication he heard the Marchwarden as he pulled his bowstring tighter. If he could ignore the voice of the wind singing in the trees after so many nights in the vile pit of Moria, he could ignore Haldir's taunts.

"Your strength will fail you. You have weakened, taking orders from a mortal."

With a twang, the bow released and Legolas spun on Haldir. Without glancing at the path of his arrow, he was sure of its target.

"You have failed, Haldir. I have bested you again."

**-oOo-**

**Title: ****A Simple Gesture  
Age: Third Age - Ring War  
PoV: Third Person - Pippin  
****Other Characters: Legolas  
InstaDrabble Words: ****mountains, mother, hair, sheen  
****InstaDrabble**** Theme: Pippin**

The mountains loomed in the distance.

Shivering, Pippin hugged his cloak tighter. The rest of the Company slept, save for the elf who was on watch. His hair glimmered with a pale sheen in the moonlight; his bright eyes surveyed the surrounding area. Pippin remembered stories his mother told him as a child about wondrous elves and fearsome dragons. He searched his pack and finding what he sought, made his way to where Legolas sat. The elf looked up at him.

"I thought you might like a snack." The smile he received was worth all the fruit in his pack.


	8. Third Age Ring War Evil

**Title: Perspective  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: First Person - ****Gríma ****Wormtongue  
****Other Characters: Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli  
****InstaDrabble Words:** **south, alleged, strangers, accuse**

There came strangers to our land; that evil enchanter, Mithrandir, a freakish elf, a disturbing dwarf, and a man who looks to be from Gondor in the south, allegedly the heir of Elendil, if that means aught to us in these modern days. I watched them approach and for the safety of the king, I ordered their weapons be confiscated. Accusing me of treason, they stripped me of my rank and dared to throw me out into the wild like some common filthy criminal.

If ever I wondered at my choice of allegiances, they have dispelled any of my doubt.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person - Ashrak (orc)  
****InstaDrabble Words:**** dreamed, heated, plains, push, questions**

It was just as he had always dreamed; running across the plains, quarry on his back, their pace forcing him to push his muscles to near exhaustion. Ashrak thrilled when he could finally join the elders in battle and felt honored when they asked him to bear one of the fruits of war home on his shoulders.

The others stopped, forcing Ashrak to pull up short. Heated questions were thrown back and forth under the hot sun of the land called Rohan in the vile common tongue. Why were those Mordor Orcs interfering? Their master would have words about that.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Righteous  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: First Person - Mouth of Sauron  
****Other Characters: Aragorn  
****InstaDrabble Words:**** amicable, righteous, assault, learn**

It felt righteous.

Men may appear amicable, but beneath that fair façade lies a hidden monster, biding its time to erupt forth, assaulting the word with its fell intentions. I should know. I used to be a man.

When the one they call king learned of the halfling's death, the contortion of his face, the pain he was feeling, it was worth all the trouble and lies to get the young whelp's belongings. And well he deserved it, after all the insolence that so called fair city of theirs displays to our lord and master.

Yes, today I felt righteous.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: First Person - Marshall of Mordor  
****Other Characters: General of Mordor  
****InstaDrabble Words:**** consummate, aridity, bang, notice**

I believe myself to be a fair leader, but there are some things that just can not be accepted if one is to maintain sufficiently intimidating control.

When one of my generals came to me with notice of troops forming just outside our borders, at first, I was appreciative, but when I read the report and noticed such inane words as "bang" and "aridity," I had no choice but to eliminate him. Pity, for he had become a consummate master of the art of torture, knowing just how far to push those elves until they are at their breaking point.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Webs  
****Age: Third Age - Ring War  
****PoV: Third Person - Shelob**

There was nothing to do now but wait.

Before, there was the craft; the exquisite pleasure taken from a talent long developed, a skill long honed. Darting in, spinning out. Layer upon layer of silk so fine, formed into something so strong that most were incapable of breaking it.

Complex it was, combined of simple fragments; much like the lives of her prey. They too spun webs; of deceit, of lies. Hers were out of necessity; theirs, of malice.

Yes, nothing to do but wait for one to happen along. Fitting their demise would be brought upon by a web.


	9. Fourth Age Good

**Title: Much to Learn  
****Age: Fourth Age  
****PoV: First Person - Gimli  
****Other Characters: Legolas**

"Behold the magnificence!"

I see the Elf arch his eyebrow, a look of disdain crossing his face. "Master Dwarf," he says, "I see closed-in space; dark, cold and devoid of life. Where do you look, my friend, that you see magnificence?"

I reach up, taking his shoulder in my hand, smiling at the fact that such a far-sighted individual can miss the beauty right in front of him. "Look again. I see rainbows of light sparkling around every corner."

He looks at me and smiles. "We still have much to learn about each other."

"Aye, my friend, that we do."

**-oOo-**

**Title: Cause for Celebration  
****Age: Fourth Age  
****PoV: Third Person - Faramir  
****Other Characters: Legolas, Éowyn**

"Come, Faramir, let us celebrate!"

Faramir's reverie was broken by the Elf who suddenly appeared beside him. He looked once more at the forest, so transformed from merely a year ago.

"Yes, Legolas, for we have much reason to. A year's hard work and the Garden of Gondor nearly restored to its former glory."

The Elf's eyes twinkled and he smiled secretively as Éowyn approached. "Faramir! There is something I must tell you."

Faramir did not notice the Elf's departure, concerned as he was over Éowyn's anxious manner. Her news quickly dispelled his worry. He would soon be a father!

**-oOo-**

**Title: A Welcome Visitor  
****Age: Fourth Age  
****PoV: Third Person Omniscient  
****Other Characters: Arwen, Elladan  
****InstaDrabble Words:** **clothing, exotic, mysterious, shipwreck**

The tall stranger approached the innermost circle of the city. His clothing was exotic and not recognizable to the people of Minas Tirith. He wore a cloak about his shoulders, its hood pulled up over his head, increasing the mysterious aura surrounding him. Unexpected to those that watched, the Queen ran towards him and embraced him.

"I wondered when you would come." She said as he released her. "I heard of the shipwreck and feared the worst."

The man threw down his hood exposing raven hair and bright gray eyes, intense as the night's first star. "Worry not, _muinthel__ nín_."

-oOo-

_muinthel__ nín_: my sister

**-oOo-**

**Title: Untitled  
****Age: Fourth Age  
****PoV: First Person - Éowyn  
****Other Characters: Faramir**

When I look at him, I see a shadow in his eyes, but it lifts as soon as he sees me. So much has he lost; so much have we _both_ lost.

I always imagined myself having to be strong in order to endure a life as someone's wife, and it turns out to be true, but not in the way I had thought. We must be strong for each other, and fill the void left in both of our hearts by this war.

He says he finds his strength in me. I know I now find mine in him.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Gone  
****Age: Fourth Age  
****PoV: First Person - Legolas  
****Other Characters: Aragorn, Gimli**

He is gone.

The pain stings my heart much like the cries of the gulls pierce my soul. A hand grasps my arm in an attempt at comfort and an expression of shared grief. I turn and look at my friend with new eyes. My last mortal friend. How long until he is taken from me as well? Why must my friends go where I may not follow? Alas for the curse of my people that I must watch while all I hold dear fades away.

He is gone, and with him a part of me is lost as well.

**-oOo-**

**Title: Of Dwarves and Men  
****Age: Fourth Age  
****PoV: Aragorn  
****Other Characters: Arwen, Gimli**

"You did _what_?"

Aragorn chuckled at Arwen's startled outburst. "I tossed him. He asked me to and I did." He shook his head, thinking back to the moment in question, glad that he could now laugh about it despite the circumstances surrounding it. "He would not have made it otherwise."

Arwen face remained neutral, but Aragorn could see her eyes dancing. "I'm sure his pride was injured, nonetheless."

"It was. In fact, do you know what he said as I reached for him?" Aragorn's eyes twinkled as Arwen shook her head. "'Don't tell the elf.'"

Arwen's only response was laughter.


	10. Modern Age Good

**Title: Elves in the Closet  
****Age: Modern Age  
****PoV: First Person - Feanor  
****Other Characters: Arandil  
****InstaDrabble Words: mirror, noise, trees  
InstaDrabble Theme: ****Guard of the Citadel**

I wait. For three days, with naught but a mirror for my company. There is no noise for most of the day but the rustling of the trees outside. Then she returns. I hear her light footfalls. Her voice fills the room with song. She has time enough to sing, but not time enough for me? The mortal girl has stepped too far. Freedom, at last. But hark, why does she loose me? For my own purposes? No. She wishes for a story of the Guard of the Citadel. Wait! Not back in there! For the love of my jewels!


	11. Dagor Dagorath Good

**Title: Again  
****Age: Dagor Dagorath  
****PoV: Third Person Omniscient  
****Other Characters: Eru Illuvatar, Ainur**

It started with music and thus it shall end. Trumpets sound. Darkness falls. A weary world whispers its last. In the nothingness a single voice breathes new life. Slowly others join, weaving their own strength and beauty into the song. They sing of the world that was and the world that shall be, creating and destroying at once.

Good does not exist without evil; nor pleasure without pain. There can not be one without the other. Those who have experienced long life shall now know death. And those who have known death; theirs is eternal life.

Ending and beginning are one.


End file.
